Sildenafil is a drug recently approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of male erectile dysfunction. This study will investigate the effect of sildenafil in the blood pressure and heart rate of patients with primary autonomic failure. This study is being conducted at the request of the FDA as a required first step before this agency will allow a study of the efficacy of sildenafil in the treatment of erectile dysfunction in patients with autonomic failure.